French Fantasies
by arwyn1
Summary: What evil is waiting for Yami to discover...


Author's note: I don't own yu-gi-oh and I don't own the duck, he belongs to Kaley, aka Malevolent Rain, first used in the story "Winter '03" used with permission.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ch.1 Trenchcoats and Duckies

It was dark, cold room, with one swinging light, creaking as the wind blew in. It was actually and old, abandoned warehouse. Yami still couldn't believed he had come, he only have believed the note which told him that his millennium puzzle would be returned here. It was probably a trap. Suddenly he felt someone's presence. A shadow crept in the darkness, could the note have been right? He felt the "shadow" move around him. A chill just went down his spine. He felt someone behind him, but before he could turn around, thud. He was knocked out on the pavement. 

"Good work, duck," a voice said," Bring him to the roof, we shall board the helicopter."

The duck obeyed, and caring unconscious Yami, followed the man in the trench coat to the roof.

There they boarded the helicopter, and flew to the helicopter pad to the top of the…. Kaiba corp. building. The Kaiba corp. building was just across the street from this abandoned warehouse, but if you had a helicopter, wouldn't you ride any change you got, too? So obviously, the man in the trench coat is none other than Seto Kaiba. ( And if the Kaiba corp. building was just across the street, why would Yami go to this warehouse, knowing that is was a probably a trap? I have no idea.) The duck carried Yami to the office below. Kaiba followed, and sat down in his large, leather, rocking, office chair and stared out the window .

"Prepare him, duck, for this shall be excellent."

(approx. 2 hours later)

"Where am I?" Yami said. He was still drowsy, but coming to. He tried to move but felt a sharp pain in his back. It took him a while to realize that he was not touching the ground, but rather hanging from the wall. In fact, he was hanging by hooks in his flesh, and attached to the wall by black leather straps. He felt a breeze. Where did his clothes go! All he was wearing was a little black thong, which he didn't remember putting on this morning. Or maybe he did, but I telling you he doesn't remember. Sitting across the room, was a duck, with two women is suggestible clothing( or lack there of), who were stroking his feathered back and breast (chest? Do ducks have chests or breasts?)

"Where do you think?" a soft, manly-trying-to-sound-feminine voice said from behind the high-backed, leather, rocking office chair. Slowly the chair turned, revealing, I mean "revealing", Kaiba, but not Kaiba in his rather already flamboyant clothing, but a softer Kaiba, dressed in a kinky French maid outfit.

" I hope you're comfortable, Yami, because I am," Kaiba was now twirling a feather duster, with a long, smooth, polished handle, which yami saw glint in the light. Kaiba was not very balanced on his spike heels, and fell, at least a couple times on his way to Yami. He ended up taking to god forsaken shoes off, and crawled apron a piano, which duck started to play, duck mistress # 1 and #2, stood in the background. (Where did this piano came from? Stop asking questions.)

The piano moved toward Yami, with Kaiba still on top of it. (How? That would be another question.) Now that Yami was fully awake, and the pain grew, as the hooks strained his back, arms and legs. Drops of blood pooled on the floor into a small puddle.

"You're sick, Kaiba, and when did you become gay? I mean Mokuba, that creepy brother of yours, but you always have girls hanging over you, look at Serenity and Isis…" he trailed off.

"I'm not a homo, I just have fantisies, ok? Doesn't everyone? Is that so terrible?" He said matter-of-factly.

" So what's my purpose in this "fantasy" ?" Yami said.

"you'll see," and with that the duck stopped playing the lovely tune, and grabbed a syringe from the desk, and stuck Yami with it, releasing the liquid into his bloodstream. He became very sleepy, even though he tried to remain conscious. But he fell to Kaiba's power.

"Thank-you duck, I think I can take care of him now."

"Quack, quack quack, quacktey, quack?"

"Yes, you can keep the girls, now be gone."

"Quack"

______________________________________________________________________________

What evil thing is Kaiba planning for Yami? It's going to be graphic, but I'm not telling what it is, read it when it comes out…


End file.
